Revelations
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: The Josef & Emma saga, part three. How far will Emma go for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original character are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Josef; Emma [original character]; Mick; Beth; Coraline.

**Rating:** M Very high level sex scenes; occasional coarse language; adult themes.

_**Revelations**_** Chapter One. **

The circle was complete. Once again, I found myself sitting in an exclusive LA jazz club with the woman who had become a very close friend and two dangerously handsome vampires. As before, I was wearing a slinky black dress, only this time the ridiculously expensive garment was mine, not borrowed.

So much had changed and yet in a way, I still felt like a little girl playing dress-up.

Self-consciously I raised my hands to my hair, to check that my chic up-do was still in place.

"You have such a lovely neck, Emma."

Josef's softly spoken words jolted me out of my reverie. I smiled, remembering those words as the ones that had started me on this whole wild adventure, but before I could respond, Beth delicately cleared her throat.

Raising her glass of champagne, she said, "To Emma and Josef. Who could have foreseen – on this night exactly a year ago – the wonderful way destiny can work to bring two people together when it is truly meant to be!"

Mick smiled but remained silent as we all raised our glasses in a toast.

Josef took a sip, replaced his glass on the table and in one elegant motion, extended his hand across the table to me.

"I'm still thirsty."

I smiled at Beth and Mick.

"Excuse us please. We'll be back in a few minutes."

When Josef and I returned less than ten minutes later, Mick looked at me first, frowned, inhaled sharply, and finally shot a look at Josef.

"You're playing with fire Josef, and you know damn well how dangerous fire is to our kind. "

Josef shrugged and silently feigned complete innocence.

Beth turned to look me in the eye, and she carefully observed, "You look like you have _a little buzz _going on there, Emma. What did he give you?"

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, well aware that the two vampires could hear every word anyway, but not wishing to share secret vampire business with any jazz club aficionado who just _might_ have been able to hear our conversation over the music.

"Don't worry ... it's not Black Crystal. For the past six months that Josef and I have been living together, every so often when he has a drink, he gives me a taste of his own blood–" Being so physically close, I sensed more than saw the mortified look on Beth's beautiful face and I broke off in midsentence, but then hastily decided that I should continue my explanation. "It's not what you think, Beth! I actually started it – back home in Sydney – and Josef was extremely worried about the effect that his blood could potentially have on me ..."

I let my voice trail off, seeing a strange mix of concern and disgust in my friend's eyes. I decided that it would be better to explain the situation some other time, after the initial shock had worn off.

But Beth's next words cut deep.

"Won't that kind of behaviour get you kicked out of the _vegan union_?"

I straightened in my seat and smiled at Josef before I responded to Beth.

"Admittedly my behaviour is unusual – _but then so is our situation_."

Beth gave a disgusted huff and glared at Josef. I smiled uncertainly at Mick, hoping for a little understanding.

Mick frowned, shifted his gaze from me to Josef and said, "I understand why Emma enjoys the high she gets from – you. But you have no idea what effect repeated exposure could have on a ... on Emma. How could you allow something so incredibly stupid to go on?"

"It's not stupid, Mick." Josef spoke with an air of authority that was obviously intended to put the younger vampire in his place. "I know what I'm doing."

Suddenly the tension was so thick the very air could have been carved with a knife.

And since I felt responsible, I tried to change the subject.

"I have some exciting news! I'm going to do a photography course with a view to becoming a photojournalist. Everything is so expensive here and expanding my skill set would certainly expand my career opportunities..."

I let my voice trail off when I saw the expression on Mick's face, and Beth filled the lull in the conversation with a sharply voiced enquiry.

"Doesn't Josef take care of you, Emma?"

"Well yes, he does – I don't pay any rent if that's what you mean – but I don't want to be a kept woman either!" I saw a fleeting shadow cross Mick's face but unfortunately I disregarded it and carried on. "Beth, would _you_ just give up your career if you moved in with Mick?"

"No, of course not."

Abruptly, Mick rose from the table.

"Sorry to break up the party so early in the night, but Beth has to be at work in the morning. Emma ... Josef ... happy anniversary."

Beth kissed me lightly on the cheek and then stood up. She and Mick left without another word.

Upset and confused, I looked across the table to Josef.

"What just happened?"

"I'll explain at home. Since we're only here for old times' sake, would you like to stay for another drink or would you rather go somewhere else? Your choice," Josef smiled.

"Can we go for a walk and then go home, please?"

"For you Emma, _tonight_, I'll do anything."

Outside of the club, Josef offered me his arm and we immediately fell into a comfortable step. I loved to walk the streets of LA with Josef. I felt completely safe in his company, and on the odd occasions that we encountered an individual, or even a group, with predatory intentions, some type of ancient survival instinct apparently alerted them that despite appearances, _we were definitely not prey_.

We walked for an hour before I realised that we'd circled back to the club.

Josef drove us home in his treasured Ferrari. The way he treated that machine, there were times when I was sure that if it could make love to Josef, I would have had serious competition for his affections.

As soon as we got home though, Josef set about showing me that he actually did love me more than his car. Much as I enjoyed his attentions, I had become suspicious. Josef was being uncharacteristically sweet and I wondered why.

I gently, reluctantly extricated myself from Josef's arms and said, "No, no! First things first, my love. Please tell me what I said tonight that was so wrong."

Although I got the definite feeling that Josef was concealing more than he was revealing, he did explain – quite succinctly – about Coraline and Mick. I was horrified to learn how poor Mick had been turned against his will. Josef had given me a choice in the matter and after six months, I _still_ hadn't decided. I wondered what kind of a woman Coraline was, to do such an irreversible thing to the man she supposedly loved.

Taking his cue from my unspoken thoughts, Josef told me about Coraline.

"She's very beautiful. Tall. Willowy. Very similar colouring to yours actually." He smiled and gave me a long, appraising look. "Actually, the way you look tonight ... that dress, your hair and make-up ... well, you remind me of Coraline ... so I suspect that's why Mick was looking at you the way he did at the club." Josef looked away for a moment and then continued. "Coraline is sexy in a dangerous way. Apparently she was amazing in bed. And she had Mick wrapped right around her little finger – she literally made him crazy."

Josef paused as if measuring his next words carefully. When he finally spoke, he told me how Coraline had re-invented herself as a freelance photographer and manipulated her way into Beth's life – and in the process back into Mick's life as well – where she had wreaked havoc. My heart broke for both Mick and Beth as Josef revealed how Mick had had a taste of mortality again only to sacrifice it all for the love of Beth.

Tears ran down my face and Josef gently wiped them away.

After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"So you can see now what Coraline took away from Mick. His family and friends; his career as a musician; his independence; _his treasured mortality_. Because he was so unprepared – and unwilling – to accept life as a vampire, he was forced to depend on Coraline for food, money, comfort, protection, _everything_."

I felt sick with the knowledge that I had brought up such painful memories for Mick. He was such a nice man.

"Emma, you had no way of knowing. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you for telling me about Coraline. Now that I know, I'll try to keep my foot out of my mouth in the future."

I reached for Josef and unbuttoned his shirt. By the time I pushed his shirt back off his broad shoulders, he had kicked his legs free of his trousers and was standing naked and very aroused in front of me. He pressed against me as he reached behind me and unzipped my dress.

Like Josef, I had left my underwear off when I had dressed for the evening.

He stepped back and gave me a long, appraising look.

"You are so beautiful."

I smiled and thought: _the feeling is entirely mutual_. I knew Josef could read my mind and his smile proved it.

We moved over to the bed and lay down together. As Josef rolled on top of me, I opened my legs to welcome him. Although he seemed just a little surprised by my obvious lack of desire for foreplay, he slowly entered me.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his broad back and pulled my legs up around his hips. He began to move in an unhurried, sinuous rhythm as I raked my nails up his back. Making love with Josef felt so right – in a way that went completely beyond the physical ecstasy that he always gave me – and I never wanted him to stop.

He whispered, "Even I have to take a break _sometimes_."

He held me close and rolled over onto his back. As I sat upright, my hair fell down like a dark curtain and Josef ran his fingers through it. I placed my hands on his smooth, muscular chest and Josef resumed his former steady rhythm of thrusts. His hands drifted from my hair to my neck, then across my shoulders and down to my breasts. He had such an exquisitely light touch, that when I closed my eyes it was easy to imagine that he was stroking me with a cool silk scarf rather than bare hands.

My throbbing centre confirmed to both of us how close I was to orgasm, yet I was holding back because I didn't want our closeness to end.

Josef moved his hands around and slowly caressed my back. Then he sat up, still holding me close, and began to nuzzle my neck. I knew he was waiting for the perfect moment. His strong hands slid down to my hips and he easily moved me back and forth along the impressive length of his very hard cock.

My skin tingled everywhere Josef and I touched. I was so close. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Josef ... oh my god Josef ... oh ... _oh_ ..."

As I reached the peak of my orgasm, I felt Josef bite my neck as he simultaneously drove his cock deeply into me in one, final thrust.

He fell back against the bed, put one hand behind my head and pulled me down to meet his lips. I felt the sharpness of his fangs receding even as I tasted my own blood.

We kissed for a long time.

Suddenly Josef put his hands on my upper arms and tenderly pushed me into a sitting position.

I was about to ask if he wanted me to move when he spoke.

"Please – stay where you are."

Josef reached beneath the pillow, clearly searching for something. When he pulled his hand back into view, I saw that he was holding a small, square velvet box. With a flourish, he opened it and held up the most exquisite diamond ring I'd ever seen.

I simply stared, dumbfounded, as he reached for my left hand.

"I love you Emma. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Josef; Emma [original character]; Mick; Beth; Coraline / Morgan; Lola.

**Rating:** M Very high-level sex scenes; occasional coarse language; adult themes.

_**Revelations – **_**Chapter Two. **

Sitting in the midday sun, as I glanced around I was made acutely aware that Beth and I were very pale in comparison to the other restaurant patrons. But I guessed that was par for the course for humans who lived with vampires. I smiled at my own conclusion and turned my attention back to Beth, who regarded me with silent but polite curiosity, obviously wondering what had prompted my hasty invitation to lunch.

For that reason, I decided to be completely straightforward.

"Beth, I'm so sorry that I put my foot in it last night. I had no idea that Mick had ever been married or that Coraline ... Morgan ... _whoever ... _was a photographer. I never would have mentioned my plans if I'd known. And I certainly didn't mean to imply anything against Mick when I said I wanted to keep working even though I live with a rich ... _ah_ ... man."

"Okay then," Beth said slowly. "Emma, how much do you _actually_ know?"

"Last night – after you and Mick left – Josef told me about Coraline. The wedding night. How the whole ... ah ... _situation_ destroyed Mick's musical career." I paused to take a sip of my coffee and chose my next words carefully, mindful of the many people within earshot. "Josef explained how dangerous it is for a 'fledgling' to be around friends and family, so Coraline effectively had Mick isolated and he was suddenly dependant on her for _everything_, including money."

Beth nodded.

Although I had a feeling that I'd regret asking, I had to know the truth, so I ventured, "The way Josef spoke of Coraline, I got the feeling that he knew her very well. Were they ever lovers?"

Beth immediately shook her head.

"No – _well, I certainly don't think so,_ _at any rate_ – and I doubt that Josef would have hidden that fact from Mick all these years. Put it this way, Josef and Coraline were _very_ old friends. Or perhaps 'frenemies' would be a better term to describe their relationship." Beth waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, Josef actually gave Coraline away when she married Mick."

"_Oh, really?_ Funny, he forgot to mention that last night."

"Yes, I imagine that there is still quite a lot that you don't know about Josef. Has he ever told you about Lola?"

I deliberately ignored the bait. If I allowed myself to dwell on the subject of Josef's past lovers I'd go insane. Instead, I silently pleaded: _please don't start in on Josef again_. Then I took a deep breath and placed my left hand flat on the table.

The brilliant-cut diamond solitaire flashed fire in the sunlight.

Beth looked up from my engagement ring and steadily met my eyes.

"Does this mean congratulations are in order?" she asked in a noncommittal tone of voice.

I nodded, confused and more than a little hurt by her reaction – _or lack thereof_.

"Congratulations," she said flatly. "And please pass on my best wishes to Josef, too."

"You could at least _try_ to sound like you're happy for us!" I said, fighting to keep my voice level.

"I know you _think_ you know Josef – but do you? Do you _really_? Emma, do you have the slightest idea what he's capable of?"

"We love each other," I shot back instantly, completely ignoring Beth's questions. "I'm twenty-four years old, Beth – I'm not a child – I'm well and truly old enough to make a commitment. Anyway, you almost cost me my relationship with Josef once and I won't let you do it again."

I started to rise from the table when Beth's hand on mine stopped me. I sat down again.

"Emma, I've already given you an explanation and an apology. You know that I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt – or worse." Beth squeezed my hand. "Have you faced the fact that Josef _actually murders people_ who really annoy him?"

"Well," I laughed uneasily, "right before we left Sydney he told me that because of me he had changed his mind about killing a rude immigration official. And then there's his long-running joke about those tar pits..."

I let my voice trail off as I waited for Beth to laugh. _Surely she would confirm it was all in jest? _It had to be. I knew Josef was a vampire but he had an assortment of freshies whom he treated with deep and genuine affection. _He didn't kill for food, so why would he kill for revenge?_ I could feel my heartbeat increasing in time with my racing thoughts. I felt a gulf opening up between Beth and me, even though I could feel her hand still holding mine.

In the bright sunshine, darkness was encroaching from all sides.

I pulled away from her and stood up, ready to walk away from both the table and our friendship.

"You're wrong Beth. _It's a misunderstanding._ Tell me it's just a misunderstanding!"

The last thing I heard with any clarity was Beth say sorrowfully: "Emma, it's the truth."

Then mercifully the whole world went black.

From a great distance, I heard several voices. They sounded concerned but I couldn't make out their actual words. Then I heard a woman's voice – I thought she sounded just like my friend Beth – and she seemed closer than the others. For some reason she was easier to understand although I got the impression that she was deeply upset.

With great concentration, I was just able to make sense of her next words.

"Yes, thank you all very much. She'll be alright in a minute or two. She has low blood-sugar and we've been sitting here in the sun talking instead of eating. Truly, she'll be okay."

Unfortunately, the peaceful darkness abated and I opened my eyes and squinted in the glare.

I found myself lying on the ground with my head resting on Beth's lap. She brushed a strand of hair away from my face and a moment later, one of her tears fell on my cheek. With a little help I managed to sit up and turned to face my friend.

Beth threw her arms around me and whispered, "Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you to take the news well, but I didn't think you'd faint either."

Gathering my wits, I whispered back, "It's _almost_ funny actually. A year ago today Josef told me what he is and I fainted then, too."

Beth hugged me tighter.

I pulled away from her embrace slightly and looked her straight in the eye.

In the calmest tone of voice I could muster, I quietly said: "I am _not_ calling you a liar, Beth, but I think there has been a huge misunderstanding somewhere along the line. I won't believe what you said unless Josef tells me himself."

Beth nodded.

She helped me up and after we sat down again at our table, the other restaurant patrons apparently decided there was nothing more to capture their attention and returned to eating. We took our cue from them and began to half-heartedly pick at the salads we had previously ignored.

We were excruciatingly polite to each other for the rest of lunch, walking on eggshells and talking about banal topics; we both feigned interest as we discussed fashion and celebrities, anything except the vampires in our lives.

The tension was so bad that I had to suppress a sigh of relief when Beth said she needed to get back to work. We said our good-byes and I returned home to try and work. Somehow I had to make it through until sunset before Josef could reassure me that Beth was indeed mistaken.

***

After what felt like days of waiting – during which I failed to write as much as one single, worthwhile sentence – Josef finally emerged for the night. He was amazingly, disturbingly calm as I told him about the accusations Beth had levelled against him.

I waited for him to deny it.

I wanted him to be outraged.

I expected him to laugh because it was all so ridiculous.

Instead, he met my gaze, raised his eyebrows and said, "Emma, I've never lied to you. I lie to Mick on occasion but that's for his own good. Anyway, I told you in Sydney that I had decided not to kill that immigration official. Remember?"

When I met Josef's query with stunned silence, he continued smoothly.

"What did you think happened to that obnoxious, no-talent magazine editor? The one who told you that your writing was 'hideously amateurish' and said that you should go home to Sydney and take a writing course?"

I felt the blood drain from my face as I remembered. Five months previously – just a few weeks after I had moved to LA – I had cried in Josef's arms about the editor's vitriolic speech about my work. The man had asked for a face to face meeting with the clear intention of humiliating me, and he had done just that. He could have simply responded to my emailed article submission with a polite 'no thanks' but his ego had required an audience while he tore me to shreds.

Two days later, it was on the news that the high-profile editor had disappeared.

Josef brought me back to the present with a cool, gentle hand on my face.

"Emma, you are an excellent writer and I made sure that the editor acknowledged that fact before I killed him."

"You _killed_ a man because ... because ... he insulted my work?"

Josef smiled and said, "You're welcome." Then he quipped, "I'm hungry – who's for breakfast?"

Feeling a little dazed, I left Josef to decide which of his freshies he would call. Normally I accepted that as part and parcel of life with a four-hundred-year-old vampire but tonight it just made my stomach twist.

I retreated to our room to pack my belongings.

First I went to my bureau to retrieve my passport and the keys to my Sydney apartment that Josef had secured for me so that I had a place to return to if need be. I held the keys in my hand for a matter of seconds before I dropped them and turned my attention to gathering clothes. Suddenly the idea of packing seemed premature when I didn't even know when the next flight to Sydney was leaving.

So I went to my office to go online and check the flight schedule.

I flopped down in my chair in front of my computer but I couldn't seem to make my fingers work on the keyboard.

_Perhaps if I wrote my thoughts down it would be easier to make sense of it all? _ The paralysis eased and I wrote: _My fiancé is a centuries-old vampire who also happens to be a billionaire. And he murders people who annoy him! _

Seeing it written down in black and white, my brain simply went numb. I read the words over and over until they lost all meaning. They were simply insignificant black letters marring an otherwise clean, white, electronic page, so I angled my chair away from the computer.

Suddenly deprived of a point of focus, my brain tossed up thoughts – at random – for my consideration.

Much to the amazement of both Beth and Mick, I had stoically accepted the reality of Josef's relationship with his freshies from the start. There really wasn't any choice. He needed blood to survive and I had seen for myself that he treated the young women like family. And beautiful as they all were, I knew that none of them were Josef's lovers.

Actually, his relationship with them was, oddly, more intimate than mere sex, and because I fed Josef too, I understood that bond first-hand.

Without warning another random thought appeared to replace the first.

If my life had been a plot from a slightly twisted Mills & Boon novel, the fact that my fiancé had killed to defend my honour would be swooned over as an intensely romantic gesture. But this wasn't a figment of an author's imagination. It was real life.

And real death.

I was staring into space when Josef stepped into my line of vision. He stopped directly in front of me. I watched with feeling of weird, detached fascination as he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down – hard. He offered his bleeding wrist to me, and I gently took his hand and closed my warm mouth over his cool, injured skin. In my surreal life, it seemed like such a natural and loving thing to do. I drank no more than a teaspoonful of Josef's blood before his wound healed. So I closed my lips and kissed his once-again-flawless skin softly, before I looked up to meet his silver eyes.

The rush was immediate and intense.

He held out his hand and the moment I grasped it, I was powerfully aware of the texture of his skin. I heard my clothes rustle as I stood up. Josef's ancient and masculine scent was suddenly clear to me beneath the smell of his expensive aftershave. Colours were more intense even though the light was dim. I felt the air move against my skin as we walked from my office. And the sound our bedroom door made as it clicked shut behind us was as loud as a gunshot.

I moved into Josef's waiting arms. I whispered, "I love you," and then bit him on the neck.

My actions surprised both of us, a little.

Josef laughed and observed, "Emma, your teeth are getting sharp."

He sounded pleased.

I ran my tongue across canine teeth and noticed that they were, indeed, sharper than usual – and perhaps even slightly longer, although that must have been my imagination.

Josef leaned down and kissed me, slowly, deeply, tenderly. As his hands expertly unbuttoned my blouse, suddenly my dental situation didn't seem important anymore. Nothing mattered except the way Josef touched me.

Abruptly I understood the hold that Coraline had exercised over poor Mick. And I instinctively knew why Mick hadn't walked away while he still had the chance.

I reassured myself with the thought that my situation with Josef was entirely different though. He was honest with me – at times _brutally_ honest – but at least he didn't deceive me the way Coraline had deceived Mick. Josef had revealed to me that he was a vampire the first time we met, so at least I entered into our relationship with my eyes open, whereas Coraline had denied Mick that option...

Josef stopped undressing me and said, "If Mick crosses your mind once more, I'm going to start getting jealous."

I kissed Josef in an act of wordless apology.

He accepted both the kiss and the apology willingly.

I revelled in every sensation as Josef slowly undressed me. The feeling of my clothes against my skin in concert with his hands as he touched, stroked and caressed every inch of me drove me into a frenzy of pleasure. Once I was completely naked, even the air against my skin felt incredible as I removed Josef's clothes.

"Lie down Josef – I want to taste you."

He did as I asked. And I lay on top of him, my body soft and warm moulding against his cool hardness. I kissed him aggressively then moved down to nuzzle his neck. When he tried to touch me, I took his wrists in my hands and held him down. We both knew that my control was merely an illusion, but it was a game we were both content to play. I licked and kissed my way down his chest until I reached one of his nipples, which I took between my teeth. I flicked my tongue back and forth then slowly ran my tongue across his chest. Reluctantly, I released my grip on his wrists and as I moved down his torso his cock became caught between my breasts. I pressed against him and moved slightly from side to side.

"Emma, turn around," Josef commanded.

I did. I straddled him, my head level with his knees. I eased backwards slowly, as I kissed my way up the length of his thighs, towards his cock. And I shuddered as I felt his cold breath against the soft skin of my inner thighs.

My warm mouth embraced his hardness in the same moment that his tongue found my centre. I wrapped my hand around his shaft as his tongue flicked against my clit. I inhaled Josef's scent as he inhaled mine. Yet I came before he did. He pulled me down against his face as I moaned and took as much of his length as I could into my mouth. A minute later he came, although he didn't bite me as I expected.

I shifted my position until we were lying face to face again. Josef ran his hands through my hair as he kissed me. I was acutely aware of our mingled taste on his lips and I wondered if he was experiencing it the same as I was. When it came to the sense of taste, I wasn't sure if vampires could detect much more than the subtle nuances of blood.

Because I was on top of him, I knew the instant that Josef was hard again. I was about to take advantage of my position when he lifted me up and put me down on all fours on the bed. Then he moved behind me, put his hands firmly on my hips and slowly slid into me. I pushed back in time to meet Josef's powerful thrusts, insanely aware of his hands holding me and the feel of his cock driving into me. His scent was even stronger than before, no doubt enhanced by his arousal. My moan turned into a prolonged scream as I came. Then even as I was still throbbing with orgasmic pleasure, Josef withdrew, flipped me over onto my back and entered me again with one thrust.

It was enough to send me crashing head long into another orgasm.

Half delirious with desire, I reached up and scratched my nails hard down Josef's chest and that made him snarl. Without stopping to think, I reached my arms around him and pulled him down until his chest was pressed against my full breasts.

Then I bit his neck until I tasted blood.

Josef pulled back from me and grabbed both my wrists. He held them above my head and looked into my eyes. He was completely vamped-out and for the first time since I'd moved to LA, I was really afraid of him.

Instinct told me to resist even though I knew it was pointless.

Josef closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth: "Emma, don't struggle."

For several minutes we both lay completely still. I could feel Josef fighting his vampire nature. And the only sound in the room was my breathing, since Josef wasn't breathing at all.

Finally, he let go of my wrists and I rubbed at the red welts his grip had left as testimony to our foolishness.

He gently pulled away from me and rolled onto his back, then reached for me and pulled me close to snuggle against his side.

When he spoke, his voice was low but stern.

"You can't bite me. It's too arousing – too dangerous. I almost lost control then." He reached for my hand and rubbed my wrist tenderly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Emma."

"It was my fault. I started it. I don't know what's happening to me Josef, but I am changing."

I felt like I'd just had a taste of what it would be like to make love with Josef if we were both vampires. And even though I had to admit that the idea thrilled me, it also frightened me.

_I wanted to be with Josef forever, but was forever worth the cost? _

I allowed myself to think the words that I didn't have the courage to say aloud: _Josef – my love – I can't live without you but I'm not certain that I can live with you, either. I'm doing my best to live in two entirely different worlds but the only thing I'm clear on is that we can't go on like this for much longer. _

Josef kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "No, we can't."

In a world of questions, the one thing I was absolutely sure of was that if I eventually allowed Josef to turn me, I didn't want it to be on our wedding night.

We had a lot to discuss before we set the date.


	3. Chapter 3

_Revelations_ Chapter Three.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Josef; Emma [original character]; Mick; Beth; Coraline.

**Rating:** M Very high-level sex scenes; some violence; occasional coarse language; adult themes.

_**Revelations – **_**Chapter Three. **

Josef was avoiding me. He had said that he was busy with work but I knew the truth.

Several nights had passed since the choice as to whether or not I became a vampire had almost been taken out of my hands. We hadn't made love since that night and I physically ached to be with him.

As I stood by the pool and enjoyed the majestic, ever-changing colours of the sunset, I felt a trickle of sweat run between my breasts. A moment later, in a mirror image of the first, another drop of sweat ran down my spine. It suddenly seemed like such a ridiculous thing to notice, although I was well aware that I had become entranced with the minutiae of daily life as a defence mechanism. I concentrated on anything at all, as long as it kept my mind from the thoughts that I couldn't bear to explore.

In a flash of insight, I finally admitted to myself that I wasn't going to leave Josef. And in that instant, my mind was made up.

I stood by the pool until the sky went dark and the city lights created a mocking reflection of the stars above.

I heard the door open but I didn't react until Josef slid his arms around my waist from behind.

"Good evening Emma."

I folded my arms over his and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

I faintly smelled the coppery scent of his breakfast on his breath. I turned within the shelter of his embrace, slid my arms around his neck, looked deeply into his beautiful brown eyes and whispered, "Make love to me, Josef."

He smiled.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason."

He swept me into his arms and carried me to our bedroom. In my haste, I almost tore my T-shirt and denim shorts as I undressed. Josef, however, took his time, so I sat on our bed and watched him.

My beautiful vampire.

My fiancé.

_My love. _

He walked over to our bed with feline grace. Without a word, he stretched out next to me and kissed me slowly. His hands caressed with infinite care, his cool touch setting my skin on fire. I reached down to stroke his hardness. Josef responded by sliding two fingers into my wetness.

I closed my hand around his cock.

"_This_ is what I want inside me!"

I rolled flat on my back and put my hands behind my knees, offering myself to him completely.

"Emma, you're a wanton wench."

Josef moved above me and raised his upper body until we were staring into each other's eyes. And as we watched one another's expressions, he slipped all the way into me. I let go of my knees and ran my hands along his muscular arms. His rhythm was slow, his thrusts deep, his technique perfect.

The thought strayed through my mind that this would be our last time and he froze mid-stroke.

"You're leaving me," he said flatly.

It was a statement, not a question.

"_No_ ... never! But I've made up my mind. I want you to turn me. _Tonight_."

He lowered himself down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my fingers into his muscles. He started thrusting again, only slower than before, as though he never wanted our union to end.

Finally we both surrendered to a sweet and mutual release.

Josef gently pushed one of my legs down alongside his and, holding me tightly, rolled carefully onto his side so that we were still coupled.

He stroked my face.

"Emma, are you sure about this?"

I nodded.

We lay together for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts, until eventually I roused myself.

"I'm going to have a shower. I'm all sweaty as you no doubt noticed."

He simply smiled.

I took my time in the shower and washed my hair. I combed the tangles out and left it to dry naturally, then slipped into a low-cut, sleeveless, black satin nightgown.

When I returned to the bedroom, Josef was dressed in a midnight blue shirt and trousers. I noticed that he smelled of soap and not his usual delicious aftershave. He was sitting in an armchair near the bed and he beckoned me over. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

He frowned and said, "Isn't black a touch funereal?"

"But I look so good in black," I countered.

"True," Josef acknowledged. Then he looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Holding me in his arms, he rose effortlessly from the chair and walked over to the bed, where he lay me down as though I was the most fragile, precious thing he had ever touched.

I took a deep breath and pulled my damp hair to one side, away from my neck.

Josef stroked my face lightly and said, "If you have any doubts ..."

I smiled as his voice trailed off.

"No doubts," I stated calmly, although I knew he could hear my heart hammering.

I closed my eyes and waited. Josef kissed me passionately and I dragged my tongue across his fangs until we both tasted blood. He slipped one arm beneath my back and raised my upper body off the bed slightly, which allowed my head to fall back and expose my willing throat.

Josef broke away from our kiss and moved his lips to my neck.

Although it took a tremendous effort, I kept my breathing steady. I was acutely aware of the sensation of his tongue touching my jugular vein. Slowly, the wet softness of his tongue gave way to the sharp pressure of his fangs. The next thing I was aware of was the familiar pleasure of Josef's sensuous bite. As he continued to drink, I felt myself losing warmth. The soft light in the room – which I had been aware of even through closed lids – receded until all was black. Then a tunnel of perfect white light appeared directly in front of me, welcoming me home. I was incredibly drawn to the light and yet from a long way away I heard Josef call my name.

_Josef!_ I had to go back to Josef.

I felt liquid in my mouth; it trickled down my throat.

Then I heard Josef's voice: "That's good, Emma – _drink_."

The beautiful white light contracted to a pinprick and I wandered into a strange dream.

_I walked through a castle, down stone steps until I reached a room with no windows. It was dark and dank but the cold was comforting, so I stretched out on the floor and slept ... when I opened my eyes the scene was totally different, I was out in the open air at night and saw a village on fire. People were running and screaming ... I turned my back on that scene and saw a tall, elegant brunette in a bridal gown. I offered her my arm and we walked together down an aisle towards a handsome man in a suit. When the groom turned to face his bride, I realised the man was Mick ... I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was seated in a chair with a selection of very beautiful diamond rings spread before me on a black velvet cloth. _

I recognised the most stunning of the rings as the one that now adorned my left hand.

_Were these Josef's memories?_

I felt a soft caress on my cheek.

I opened my eyes then immediately squeezed them shut against the harsh light, even though logic told me that the room wasn't glary. Cautiously, I opened my eyes again to see Josef sitting beside me on the bed, looking horribly worried.

"How do you feel?"

My mouth was so dry my tongue almost stuck to the roof of my mouth. And my teeth felt too big for my mouth. _Actually, the problem wasn't all my teeth, only my fangs... _

I managed to choke out the words, "I'm so _thirsty_."

Josef helped me to sit up, and with one arm supporting my back, he reached over to the side table and picked up a delicate china cup.

The first thing I noticed was that the rich, red liquid looked like blood but it smelled like ambrosia. The cup was warm and its contents promised comfort and healing. He didn't tell me who he had obtained the blood from and I didn't ask. Instead I took a tentative sip and then immediately tried to down the contents in one gulp.

Josef laughed and took the cup from my hands.

"Slow down, Emma – you'll make yourself sick."

He held me close and I was abruptly aware of how different he smelled from the way I remembered.

"You'll get used to the smell," he assured me. "It just takes a bit of time."

I nodded against his chest and tried to reach for the cup again. Josef allowed me to finish the drink and then asked if I wanted some more. Tentatively, I ran my tongue over my teeth and noticed that my fangs had retracted, so I thanked him and said that I was alright.

"Um ... what now?" I asked, although I felt intensely stupid.

"Time for us to hit the ice-box. It's almost dawn."

In the six months that I'd been living with Josef, he hadn't allowed me to see his freezer and I was a little nervous about invading his private sanctuary.

He kissed me on the forehead in a way that felt oddly paternal and assured me: "I wouldn't have turned you if I wasn't prepared to share my freezer with you – but be warned, it will be a little cramped."

Josef took me by the hand and led me through the mansion to his private lair. He locked the door behind us and got undressed. He indicated that I should do the same. Then he pulled open the door to his freezer and stepped in.

I waited, uncertain.

Josef sat up and motioned me over.

"Come here – you'll have to sleep on top of me, though."

I stepped into the freezer and settled myself down gently on top of my sire. I laid my head against his chest and immediately noticed how soothing the cold felt against my naked skin.

I closed my eyes.

Josef stroked one hand up and down my back and murmured, "Sleep well my love."

The next thing I was aware of was Josef gently shaking me.

"It's twilight, Emma ... time to wake up."

For a moment I was disoriented but I quickly gained my bearings. Thankfully Josef had already raised the lid of the freezer because I stood straight up without thinking, being unaccustomed to having a hard cover over my bed. I climbed out of the freezer and took stock. I had expected to feel stiff from the cold but I felt wonderful, powerful – and thirsty.

I turned towards Josef when I felt him beside me. He smiled and I noticed his extended fangs. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a dead thing," I answered and started to laugh.

"You're not a dead thing – you're an _undead_ thing," Josef corrected, "And it's time for breakfast."

I slipped into my nightgown while Josef pulled on a robe. He put his hand on the door handle then paused and turned back to me.

"I'll arrange for your breakfast – but please be patient and don't chase any of my freshies because they won't like it."

I responded indignantly with: "I am not an animal."

"I didn't say you were ... but you are a _fledgling_ who hasn't been around a _human_ yet."

When Josef turned his back to me I poked my tongue out at him. _Admittedly that wasn't my finest moment. _However, I felt that his warning was both insulting and unwarranted.

Even so, I was getting thirstier by the minute.

I thought I was coping until I heard a drumming sound, then another and another. The sound inexplicably made my fangs ache.

I was about to ask my sire what the noise was when he announced: "That sound is the heartbeats of the humans who are close by."

Being a vampire wasn't quite what I'd imagined, but I still believed that I had an appropriate level of self-control. That delusion lasted right up until the moment that one of Josef's freshies walked past me and I made a lunge for her. Thankfully Josef caught me around the waist and restrained me as easily as I'd restrain a puppy, but even so, the poor girl squealed and ran from the room. I was horrified by the fear I'd caused and I buried my face against Josef's chest and started to cry.

My sire soothed me and calmly informed me that we'd be staying indoors for the next week or so while I got used to my new state of being.

He was conscientious in taking care of me. He made sure that I fed regularly and rarely left my side. Even so, I took pride in the fact that I didn't make any more lunges at any of the humans after that first blunder.

Five nights after my turning, Josef took me out for a walk so that I could get used to my new perceptions of the world. Walking past a small group of humans proved to be a baptism of fire, but Josef said he was pleased with my self control.

I was overjoyed by his praise – but I nevertheless missed my old life. And I missed Beth in particular.

After two more nights, Josef surprised me at twilight with the news that we were going to visit Mick and Beth.

I was so excited. It felt great to be out and about again, after being mostly shut up inside for a week. Still, I was nervous about how Beth would react to my turning. She had responded with anger on more than one occasion in the past when she felt that I had upset the human / vampire status quo. And she had never hesitated to chastise me if she thought that my relationship with Josef was giving Mick ideas about turning her. Yet, for my part, I was unable to comprehend Beth's reluctance to do whatever was necessary to stay with Mick. To make matters worse, I was also wary of Mick's reaction to our news, despite Josef's numerous assurances as we drove through the city.

Mick had a big smile on his face when he opened the door, but he inhaled sharply, took one look at me, and his smile disappeared.

He bent down, kissed me lightly on the cheek and said, "Welcome." Then he shot a withering look at Josef. "We need to talk in private."

"Can we come in, Mick?" Josef asked. "Or shall we talk out here?"

Mick stepped back and allowed us to enter his home.

I was abruptly, embarrassingly aware that Beth and Mick had recently made love because I could smell their mingled scents along with the unmistakable scent of desire that still hung heavy in the air. I didn't know where to look, so I decided to examine my engagement ring in minute detail.

A moment later Beth appeared from the kitchen holding a glass mug.

"What's going on? Why are you all hanging around by the door?"

Automatically, I moved in her direction to say hello, but Josef stopped me.

"Emma, you'd better not get too close to Beth," he said quietly.

Instantly, Mick bared his fangs at me and snarled, "_Leave Beth alone_."

I'd never seen Mick in an aggressive mood before and I shrunk against Josef for protection.

Josef immediately vamped-out, stepped in front of me and warned Mick, "She's just a fledgling – she's no threat – so do not intimidate Emma."

The hollow thud of Beth's empty coffee mug hitting the floor startled all of us.

I was suddenly, painfully aware of her heartbeat. Sadly, I realised that Josef was right to warn me not to get too close. Even though I wasn't hungry, just being in the same room as Beth was bringing out the predator in me.

Either unaware or undeterred, Beth approached me. Mick put his hand out to stop her, but she met his gaze and spoke calmly.

"Emma won't hurt me. Josef wouldn't have brought her here if she was out of control. And worst case scenario, I know the two of you will keep me safe." Speech made, Beth regarded me unsympathetically and said, "How could you let him turn you?"

"I love Josef. I want to be with him for as long as possible. If you were _really_ in love you'd understand that," I alleged coldly.

"I _am_ in love with Mick – but I'm not prepared to sell my soul to be with him."

"Did you hear that, Mick?" Josef interjected. "Your lady love thinks we vampires have no souls."

"Don't twist my words, Josef!"

I looked up at Josef.

"We made a mistake coming here tonight. We should leave."

"Emma," Mick spoke softly, "why did you come?"

I smiled even as my eyes filled with tears. I pulled an envelope from my purse.

"Our wedding is next month and we came to officially invite you – and I wanted to ask Beth if she'd be my maid of honour." I glanced at Josef. "And I'm pretty sure that Josef wanted to speak to you, too."

My gaze dropped to the floor.

Mick's large hand touched my forearm for a second.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked kindly.

I didn't know how to answer. It wasn't actually thirsty but being around a human was torture. On top of that, I knew that it was difficult for Mick to obtain the blood he needed so it seemed rude for Josef and me to accept Mick's hospitality. There was so much that I still didn't know about vampire etiquette.

I smiled sheepishly at Mick.

"Black coffee, please."

Mick smiled for the first time since we'd arrived.

Josef took my arm and steered me to the sofa. Beth and Mick went into the kitchen and returned with one mug of coffee and three glasses of blood.

They sat opposite us.

No-one spoke for a few minutes until finally Beth broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Emma, are your family and friends coming over for the wedding?"

"Only my immediate family and closest friends." I snuggled closer to Josef and explained, "Josef kindly offered to pay the airfares and hotel bills for as many guests as I wanted to invite, but I really only want a few people there – the ones who are truly important to us." I cleared my throat and added, "That's why I'd like you to be my maid of honour, Beth."

Before anyone could stop her, Beth jumped out of her chair, leaned down and embraced me. Mick and Josef both looked like they were prepared to rescue her if need be. Fortunately for all of us – even though being that close to Beth's throat had made me feel like an alcoholic at a wine tasting – I controlled myself admirably, I thought.

After those few moments of excitement, the atmosphere thawed between us all.

Beth and I chatted happily about wedding gown designs and floral arrangements. Josef eventually asked Mick to be his best man and Mick accepted. Both Beth and Mick wanted to know how many vampires were being invited to the wedding and they seemed quietly relieved when they heard that there would be more human guests than vampires present on the night. Yet I noticed a shadow pass across Mick's face when I mentioned that the wedding would be held an hour after sunset and made a mental note to ask Josef why that was a problem.

After a while, our conversation turned from the wedding plans to mundane daily life issues, and by the time we said our good nights, the misunderstanding and unpleasantness that had occurred on our arrival were all but forgotten. If not for my constant awareness of Beth's heartbeat, I would have believed that nothing had changed.

On the way home, I allowed my hand to drop casually onto Josef's thigh.

"Did you realise that we haven't made love since I've become a vampire?"

"That's easily fixed," Josef responded as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

I jumped out of the Ferrari as soon as Josef pulled into the garage and took off at a run. I thought I had a decent head start but he caught me easily. He picked me up and carried me to our room, then unceremoniously threw me on the bed.

Unaccustomed to him being rough, I snarled at him.

He snarled back.

The next moment, we were tearing at each other's clothes, biting and scratching. I tried to push Josef away but he put his arm across me to hold me down, so I bit him as hard as I could on the forearm. He roared but I was unsure if it was from pleasure or pain. The next thing I knew, he had me almost completely immobilised and pinned to the bed. I could smell his testosterone level rising and for my part, I was wet and throbbing.

Josef entered me with one powerful thrust and I screamed out in both pleasure and frustration. He pounded into me so hard I was afraid the bed would break beneath us.

"Let me go!"

Somewhat surprisingly, Josef released his grip the moment I asked, although he continued his pounding rhythm. I pulled my legs up and locked my ankles behind his back, allowing him in even deeper. I scratched my nails up and down his back until I smelled blood. He thrust into me once more, went rigid and sank his fangs into my neck, drinking deeply. Still inside me, after a minute, he snaked his hand down between our two bodies until his hand found my clit, slick with our mingled fluids. He touched me expertly and within seconds I was riding the crest of my own orgasm.

I bit into his shoulder as I came.

We lay together in silence for a while. My emotions were all over the place. Finally, Josef rolled onto his side of the bed. I could see blood on his skin but no trace of the injuries that had shed that blood.

Tentatively, I reached over and touched him. He immediately took my hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Josef ... I'm not complaining ... but is vampire sex always like that?"

"Sometimes, Emma," he began, and then rose from the bed, holding my hand and pulling me up with him, "it's like _this_."

He led me through the house and out to the pool. Light from the full moon danced on the water and played hide and seek with the shadows.

Josef swept me into his arms and carefully descended the steps into the pool. He continued to hold me in his arms even after his feet were firmly placed on the bottom of the pool. He looked into my eyes and I noticed that they were as silver as the moonlight – as silver as my own. He bent his head and kissed me gently. I giggled as our fangs scraped against each others. I ran my hands from Josef's neck up into his silky hair. Very slowly, without breaking our kiss, he shifted my position in his arms until I had my legs locked around his waist. I took one hand from his hair and reached down so I could hold his hard cock; then released the pressure of my legs slightly until I slid down just enough to guide Josef into me.

He sighed into my mouth as he filled me completely.

He kissed my face and neck as he unhurriedly rocked his hips. The sensation was amazing. The water lapped at us with each movement and because he was buried to the hilt within me, each small motion caused my clit to grind against him. I tightened my legs to pull myself even harder against him – driving his cock impossibly deep into my core – and immediately found the point where pleasure meets pain.

Yet an instant later, there was only pleasure.

I tried to speak but the only work I could manage was: "Josef."

He tightened his arms around me until my breasts were flattened against his hard chest.

I stopped breathing altogether as waves of ecstasy started at my throbbing centre and radiated outwards. I dipped my head and bit into Josef's muscular bicep. At the same moment he sank his fangs into my neck. In his blood I could taste the pleasure he was feeling – so I knew he knew the transcendent bliss he had just bestowed on me.

Still holding me tight, Josef walked up the steps and out of the pool. He lay down very carefully on the poolside chaise lounge and I stretched out on top of him. I kissed him right on the collarbone.

"Thank you for showing me _both_ sides of vampire sex."

"There are more than two sides – trust me on that – and we have centuries to explore them all."

"Promises, promises," I murmured sleepily against his chest.

He patted my butt.

"If you want to sleep, we'd better go indoors."

"But it's so nice out here. Can't we stay a little longer?"

"If we fall asleep out here, believe me, you will not thank me when the first rays of sunlight hit your bare skin."

My first thought was: _how bad could it be?_ Then I remembered how many times in the past week Josef had warned me about aspects of vampirism, and even though I thought I knew better, he had been proven right every time. So I grudgingly moved and we went indoors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

NB: The non-religious wedding ceremony is adapted from one I found on the internet. I do not know the name of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Josef; Emma [original character]; Mick; Beth; Coraline; Ryder; various unnamed original characters.

**Rating:** M Very high-level sex scenes; some violence; occasional coarse language; adult themes.

_**Revelations – **_**Chapter Four. **

On the evening after I had been initiated into the joys of vampire sex, over breakfast, Josef raised the topic of our wedding. After a brief discussion, we decided on a simple ceremony. We were already life partners, after all – and we had already sealed our commitment to each other the night Josef turned me. So we told my family and friends that we had decided to keep the wedding very small and private in order to avoid a media circus – which was true, as far as it went.

Josef's invited guests obviously understood the whole story.

The idea of a garden wedding appealed to me, but as soon as Josef told me that Mick and Coraline had married in a garden I agreed that it was out of the question. And Beth – after her initial animosity – proved to be an absolute angel. Every wedding planner in LA wanted to be able to lay claim to orchestrating Josef Kostan's wedding, and Beth helped me interview them until I found the one who understood the theme of understated elegance I was hoping for. Beth and I were gratified to discover that with the help of a great wedding planner and a blank check, anything was possible.

I was assured that everything would be perfect for the big night, and it was. The room was elegantly decorated, the lighting was subtle, and the whole affair had been coordinated down to the finest detail.

Beth helped me get ready. I had opted for a simple but elegant ankle-length gown of delustered satin, the colour of antique lace. Beth's dress was the same style in a peach hue, which showed off her beautiful hair. The minute Josef knocked on the door she answered and told him I was ready. Beth looked at me – her eyes asparkle with unshed tears – and told me sincerely that she had never laid eyes on a more beautiful bride. Then she left the room.

When Josef walked in, he looked so incredibly handsome in his immaculate black suit that he took my breath away. He stared at me for a moment as though he was – for once – lost for words and then offered his arm to me.

Together we walked through our home to the room where our guests were assembled.

Beth and Mick waited nervously in front of the celebrant. They could have easily been mistaken for the bride and groom – which I sincerely hoped had given Mick a big nudge in the right direction. Then the celebrant smiled, and the guests turned around to watch Josef and me walk up the aisle together arm in arm.

"Family and friends," the celebrant began, "we have come together tonight to celebrate the union of Emma and Josef."

We didn't need her to recite our vows to us. We had memorised them.

We turned to face each other and Josef spoke first.

"Emma, I love you. You are precious to me and will be forever. You accepted every part of me unconditionally from the night we met. Tonight I give myself to you in marriage to be your husband. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all that life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the one who will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the years of our lives."

Without taking his eyes off mine, he paused and held his hand out. Mick placed a platinum ring in Josef's palm.

I held my left hand out. It shook slightly as Josef slipped the wedding ring on my finger and said: "Please accept this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. This is my promise to you. Now take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together."

We held hands as I spoke.

"Josef, I love you. You are the love of my life and will be forever. Tonight I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh and smile again. You have opened up worlds for me that I never dreamed of until we met. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all that life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the one who will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you tonight and all of the years of our lives."

I held out my right hand – still holding the single blood-red rose I carried in lieu of a traditional bouquet – and Beth handed me the ring, giving my hand a little squeeze as she did so.

Josef extended his left hand. It was completely steady.

I slid the ring onto Josef's finger and said: "Please accept this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. This is my promise to you. Please take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together."

The room blurred as my eyes filled with tears, but I still saw Josef clearly and that was all that mattered to me.

The celebrant spoke again:

"It is now my great pleasure to declare you husband and wife according the laws of the State of California. Congratulations to you both." She looked at the assembled guests and declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present Josef and Emma Kostan."

Josef released my hands and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me hard against him and kissed me so passionately that I felt my fangs extend. I kept my eyes shut tight until I was sure that they had returned to their normal dark brown colour. Then we followed the celebrant to Josef's library to sign the marriage certificate. Beth and Mick fell into step behind us.

Once the official papers had been signed and witnessed, the celebrant, Beth and Mick left the room.

Josef glanced at his watch.

"I'll have everyone thrown out at midnight."

I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh, my husband is such a _charming_ host."

"Woman, I am famous for my hospitality."

Josef took my hand and started towards the door, but I pulled him back into the room. He looked into my eyes, smiled, and loosened his collar and tie. I vamped-out instantly and sank my fangs into his neck, drinking deeply. He held me close until I was finished. I watched in fascination as his wounds healed and then straightened his collar and tie. I smiled and pulled my hair away from my neck in an unmistakable invitation.

Josef's bite was blissfully pleasurable – but unlike me, he drank barely more than a sip.

When he pulled away from me, I asked: "Did you have enough?"

"Yes," he smiled and stroked my face. "I can wait until later."

My head drooped. I feared I'd been too greedy.

Josef put his hand beneath my chin and tilted my face up to his. "Emma, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong – you're still a fledgling and you need to drink more regularly than I do; especially when you're surrounded by humans."

He took my hand and we returned to our party.

My parents approached us as soon as we reappeared. My mother had been crying and as she hugged me she started all over again. She pulled back and gave me a mother's appraisal.

"Emmy, you look so pale. Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"Josef just gave me something to eat, Mum." She looked dubious, so I added, "I've never felt better ... I swear."

Dad shook Josef's hand and said, "Welcome to the family, son. And thanks for making an honest woman of my Emmy."

Mortified, I shrilled, "Dad!"

Josef put his hand reassuringly against the small of my back and addressed my father.

"I love Emma with all of my heart. She made me a very happy man when she consented to be my bride."

My father nodded. He was obviously choked up – Josef had said exactly the right thing.

"Mum, Dad, we probably should circulate. Excuse us please." Once we moved out of earshot of my parents, I whispered to Josef, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. And I meant every word."

I slipped my arms around my husband's neck and said, "I love you so very much."

"Knock it off, you two – your honeymoon hasn't started yet."

I released Josef and turned to see who had spoken. He was a smiling – but nonetheless rather ordinary-looking – vampire.

Josef shook hands with the man and said, "Emma Kostan, I'd like you to meet Ryder Englund."

Ryder smiled broadly at me and asked, "May I kiss the bride?" But before I could respond, Ryder looked at Josef and immediately said, "I ... _ah_ ... think I'll go and say hello to Mick and Beth."

Ryder took his leave fast.

For the next few hours, Josef stayed at my side while a parade of his friends and associates, and my family and friends all offered their congratulations. A truce of sorts had been called between me and Josef's freshies, all of whom had handsome male companions for the evening. My two childhood friends asked – only half jokingly – if Josef had brothers. My mother started to cry every time she looked at me and even my father had grown misty-eyed on a couple of occasions. Mick and Beth only had eyes for each other.

Even though I didn't have an actual bouquet to toss, I still followed that tradition and Beth caught the rose.

The way Mick smiled at her made her blush. And his smile gave me hope that Josef and I would be attending Beth and Mick's wedding before the end of the year.

All in all, I thought that the night had gone beautifully. Then just before midnight, one of Josef's employees approached Mick looking nervous and agitated. Mick's face dropped and he left in a rush.

Although Mick was out of sight, I heard him say: "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

A woman responded: "Rumour has it that Josef just married his fledgling and I came to congratulate the happy couple."

Josef turned to me and said, "I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and added in a whisper, "Don't bite anyone while I'm gone."

He took off at a pace that the human guests would have classed as a run.

Beth caught my eye and I shrugged. I walked over to her and then we both followed in the wake of Mick and Josef.

We walked in on a confusing scene in Josef's library. Mick and Josef were standing side by side, facing a very beautiful, tall, elegantly dressed brunette. She was strangely familiar to me and the tension in the room was palpable. Beth had apparently sensed it too, because she stopped dead just inside the room.

I knew that the woman was a vampire – and I could tell that she was older than Mick but younger than Josef – yet I didn't have enough experience to discern anything else that may have clued me in as to who she was.

At that point, the woman met my eyes and smiled.

Josef extended his hand to me and I immediately went to his side. I knew that Mick knew that Beth was in the room, so I wondered why he left her standing near the door.

Josef looked at me and said with forced politeness, "Emma Kostan, I'd like you to meet Coraline DuVall."

"Coraline St. John, actually," she corrected as she offered to shake hands with me. Her grip was firm and confident. "Legally I'm still Mick's wife," she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma, and may I be one of the first to congratulate the happy couple."

At that juncture, if someone had carelessly dropped a pin, the noise would have been deafening.

The end.


End file.
